


Dinner Time Fun?

by The_Twister



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's overactive imagination, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twister/pseuds/The_Twister
Summary: Derek is invited to dinner with Peter and Stiles.





	

Derek settled down at the table as he stared down at the wood, he’d much rather leave but it seemed that things weren’t going to be that easy. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. It was unusual for him to get nervous, but he had been denied the right to leave. That was always worrisome.

He watched Stiles place some plates at the table and return to the kitchen. He didn't even know what was happening. Was dinner happening or were they just putting plates out randomly? They were acting so strange.

Peter came out after to set down plates of mashed potatoes, steak and some veggies. It seemed like such a homely dinner.

Derek stared at the food completely unsure as to why he felt uncomfortable about accepting food from the two. Maybe his wolf senses were going haywire or something? He just didn't know. But he knew he had no choice and he was also very hungry to be truthful. 

Stiles returned to set up the plates and other things as he shifted in his seat to the growing atmosphere of sexual desire. Wait, sexual desire? That made no sense. He furrowed his brow in confusion.

He was trying not to let it get to him but it was very hard to resist with Stiles pouring out sexual desires. He knew it wasn't directed toward him but towards his uncle. Oh, he for sure knew that. He swallowed some of his nervousness down. He'd have to have a clear mind to get out of this.

Derek saw that they had finally sat down and Stiles smiled warmly to Derek. “Are you comfy Derek?” Stiles asked as he looked at the other.

“Comfy as I can be.” Derek said to him.

Peter handed the plates out to everyone and Derek began to serve himself along with Peter as Stiles waited. He paused in the middle in getting mashed potatoes as he looked at Stiles who was just staring at him smiling.

“Hope you're having having fun.” Stiles hummed to Derek then he began to serve himself.

Derek finished serving and looked between the two, thinking the whole dinner was really weird. Why would they both delay something that they both wanted? 

Derek was about to take a bite of steak until something smelled off and he frowned slightly. Alright, things were not looking up to go his way tonight. 

"You going to eat Derek?" Stiles smiled innocently but Derek swore there was some sort of smirk there before. Or was he just being too paranoid?

Derek sighed and looked down at his plate; it must have been swimming with all sort of arousals, right? Anything one else he wasn't willing to risk it but it was Stiles; he knew Stiles would be able to convince him sooner or later to eat. He growled more to himself than to the other two as he cut the meat then ate it immediately feeling the warm flavor spreading across his tongue. 

Rolling the piece of meat around on his tongue to suck the flavor out ,was probably not a good idea on his part. It didn't matter now, though. He knew what the two had to be planning and only a little dose from the meat couldn't affect him too badly. Right? He shifted on his seat before setting the knife and fork down. "It was tasty. Thank you." 

The small smile that had graced Stiles lips slipped into a frown. "I think I should leave.” Derek tried to keep his voice controlled but it was barely working. 

Of course he knew his uncle knew how he was feeling right now. He was nervous. Yes, it may not seem so but he really was. He didn't like being alone with the two now. He knew they had a thing going on for a while and Stiles drifted away from Scott. It wasn't until now that Derek knew the other had changed a lot more than he had thought originally.

Silence stretched between the three before Peter spoke up. "Why don't you stay Derek. You have yet to have dessert." Peter smiled softly. "I made the best cake." Derek stilled at what he said. Wait, when did his uncle start to bake? What was that about?

“You? You baked a cake?” Derek asked his uncle confused. “How?” He asked.

“By mixing things together.” Peter said and he got up to get the cake.

Stiles chuckled and he stood up. “Yeah stay longer to taste more things!” Stiles chirped as Peter came back in with the cake.

“Wait, try more things? This isn't a booty call?” Derek asked confused and Stiles began to laugh.

“Derek, what are you on?” Stiles laughed more. “We just wanted you taste some new recipes we made!!!” Stiles kept laughing as he shook his head.

“Yes nephew, I can assure you that if this was a booty call then we wouldn't have to call you to join in. We have enough pleasure between the two of us.” Peter laughed. 

“You just wanted me to try some food? No sex?” Derek asked and Peter scoffed.

“Of course not, nephew. You're only here to try some of our new dishes. Did you enjoy them?” Peter asked as he cut a slice of cake for him.

“U-Uh it was great.” Derek commented and took a bite of cake. The cake was the right amount of moist and everything just melted in his mouth. “It's amazing.” He told him as he groaned.

“I'm glad.” Peter smiled. “We'd like you to come over again to try more things. Would help.” Peter told him and Derek just nodded. 

“Can't believe you thought we wanted to fuck you though.” Stiles snickered. “That's hilarious.” He smiled.

Peter chuckled himself and Derek saw him pull Stiles close to kiss him. His stomach turned at the thought but he got up and left the two

“My nephew is so odd.” Peter sighed and Stiles laughed more as he went to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> One shot. That's all.


End file.
